Squod and a little Sephy
by XxBakaSaruxX
Summary: Sephy want's Cloud but Cloud has Leon and Zack wants Sephy o O
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Good Ol' Days

"Hey Leon" A brunette looked up from his book that he was reading under an oak tree and raised his brow at the gravity defined blond haired boy. "Remember the good old days?"

"The what?" He looked at Cloud puzzled.

_**Flash back**_

"Sqquuuaaalll"

"Cloud stop crying. How'd you even get your toy up there?" The brunette boy asked the blonde who was crying and sniffling.

"Yuffie did it…stupid Yuffie…" he mumbled but watched Squall climb the tree and grabbed his toy and hop down. He went to give it to him but got a glomp instead. He got his footing before he fell and sighed when they heard another boy's voice and Squall just shook his head and stepped back from Cloud.

"Do, do, do, do do do do, do do." Out from a strategically placed bush came a silver blur glomping Cloud, making them roll and land flat. The silver blur was laughing and playing with the gravity defined hair. "Tsk, Tsk Squally, still not watching out for him. You know one day he'll realize I'm better then you and come running in my arms and I'll be a better boyfriend then you."

"Once again Sepheroth, you make no sense." Squall said standing there still with Clouds toy but Sepheroth sighed and huggled Clouds head and got off his back and started to run away.

"Bwhahaha I will have him one day you'll see!" he said as he fled with his Cloud plushy.

_**Back**_

"You know the good old days when-" Cloud was crawling to Leon but stopped and was cut off by a choir. Cloud got up looking around twirling in circles trying to find the choir.

'_Here he comes' _Leon thought and watched the silver blur come out from the same bush, glomping Cloud again. Sepheroth turned off his tape player cutting off the choir. _'I can't believe he got his theme song on a tape…I can't believe he has one in the first place!'_

"You're really bad at this. I caught him again!" Sepheroth said playing with Clouds hair.

"Get off me! I'm Leon's not yours." Cloud flailed on the ground but couldn't move his body for he was being sat on.

"Now, now you still don't see I'm better for you? I guess another time because-" looks at his wrist like he's looking at a watch. "Evil calls." He got up after huggling the blondes head and began to run "Later Cloudy-poo and Squall"

"It's LEON L-E-O-N!"

"Not for me because I'm evil! Bwha-" He got cut off as he was glomped by a black blur and rolled down the strategically placed hill. Leon sighed and got up to leave and Cloud followed a bit behind huggling Leons arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Roof tops

Cloud and Leon sat at the lunch table eating in peace…for once when the ninja walked up to them. She was smiling and has little band aids everywhere. She just stood there smiling and finally she said Hello.

"What do you want Yuffie?" Leon finally asked.

"Leon how could you just assume I want something?"

"You always want something." She gave a pout face but smiled again.

"I need a favor."

"See told you."

"Can you guys please help with the roofs? Were a little short handed." Clouds, who was ignoring the whole time because he was deep into drawing, ears had perked and he imagined Leon up on the roof, working hard all sweaty and half naked and then Cloud can save the day by getting him water and he'd get an extra thank you treat later. He jumped up.

"Score!" he yelled and looked at everyone "I mean you know…Something to do…Woo…go fixing roofs.."

"So You'll do it!? Thanks guys!!" Leon shot a glance at Cloud because he knew there was no way to get out of it. Yuffie happily sang to herself.

"No more evil hammer, no more evil hammer…" She stopped as Sepheroth blocked her way. 'May I help you?" Sepheroth just came out of his little imagany world too.

"Your looking for help on the roofs? I will volunteer…but not for free"

"But volunteer work is non paid work, plus aren't you evil? Don't you destroy roofs in the first place and go hopping around like Godzilla?"

"I don't hop, I Rampage. Do you want help or no?"

"Sure why not."

"I will help too!" Zach said popping out from behind Sepheroth. Yuffie agreed and took off and Sepheroth Imagined the same thing Cloud did but it was Cloud not Leon and happily moved on as Zach followed like the posy he was.

_**Later**_

"I can't believe your wearing …That!" Cloud pointed at Leons buttoned up shirt. Leon Hammered in a nail and blinked at the blonde.

"You mean a shirt? Why? And why are you an hour late…and what's with the cup of water?"

"Never mind that, what's with that shirt!? You'll die of heat!"

"Rather that then get sunburned." Cloud looked at him like he was growing a second head but shook it off and walked to Leon and unbuttoned his shirt.

"There now wind will get in and it won't be as hot…not you the temperature! You're always hot, even in a skirt." Leon glanced at him. "Oh found a button that I shouldn't push." He slowly walked back and grabbed a hammer.

"Awe I wanted to work with Cloud." Sepheroth pouted across from them.

"Well, you're working with me!" Zach said which made Sepheroth gloom a bit more. Zach was actually a bit nervous because they were half naked and the only time he saw that was when he accidently walked in on Sepheroth taking a bath. The Silver haired man sighed and went back to work then moved to a different roof that leads behind Leon and Cloud.

"Let me help Leon!"

"No! You're the one who nailed my shirt to the roof in the first place!" Leon tried to take the nail out with the hammer but it was in to deep.

"It was an Accident…kinda…" Leon sighed and took off his shirt and yanked it. It ripped and he tossed it down.

"That was a good shirt too." He went to go back to work but a shadow stopped him.

"You're still patching up this roof!? What the Hell. It's not a big job it's a little Fucking patch job!" Cid yelled at them.

"Sorry were not as fast as Riku or Donald Duck." Cloud mumbled but smiled innocently right after.

"hurry it up!" He marched off the roof to inspect Sepheroth and Zach's work. "…" He Stared at their work and grabbed his forehead. "…What the hell is that?!Is that an X? Please don't tell me all the roofs are like this…a fucking rock can do a better job then you two!" Sepheroth stood up as Zach hid behind scarred.

"I'm evil I don't need this...I destroy them in the first place!" He walked past Cid who was clenching his fits and biting his Cigarette and then mumbled as he started to fix their crappy work.

"It's as bad as Clouds drawings" Cid mumbled and Sepheroth headed to the ladder and Zach placed the hammer down and went to run to him but a strategically placed banana peel made him slip and fall off but his hand was caught and dragged up into a hug with Sepheroth. Zach panicked and scooted back a bit.

"Th-thanks. But wouldn't it been eviler if you watched me fall and then laugh?"

"Then who would be my posy?"

"Cloud I swear to god stop with the water!" Cloud pouted but kept trying to get the brunette drink the water, meanwhile behind you can see Zach glomp Sepheroth who let out a 'Gah' and they both fell of the roof.

"Fine I'll drink your stupid water."

"Yay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Hide and go seek Riku

Once again everyone was in the lunch room enjoying their meal when the doors flew open. There stood a brown spiked haired kid with over sized shoes. He then practically flailed to Leon and Cloud.

"Riku he's missing!"

"Isn't he always?"

"Well ever since he, well you know the stories, I put a tracking device in him."

"Oh really! Maybe…" He got a glance and Sora continued.

"See look." He pulled out a device with a grid and a green line swirling in circles. "Look his heart…I mean dot is gone."

"You're tying to cover up the heart dot but your ok telling us you have a tracking device on him" Leon asked with his brow raised.

"Yea…Wait what?"

"Nothing. So where have you looked?"

"Cids shop, your guy's house, Aireth place, Roof tops, Ally ways, Merlin's, well everywhere! I have Donald Duck and Goofy helping too." Donald and Goofy had been sucked in by Aireth to help her shop.

"And you came to us because…and why in the hell did you go in our house!?"Leon asked.

"I thought you guys would have seen him, and it was unlocked."

"You know Sepheroth might have taken him." Cloud through in.

"For once Cloud has a point that doesn't involve being his hair."

"Why? What would he want with Riku?" Leon sighed because he couldn't believe what he was going to say.

"Because…He's 'evil' and may want to know something's that Riku may known because well you know the stories."

"Chibi Evil…He's EBIl!" Cloud said mainly just to be heard. Sora thought a minute.

"You maybe right. So where does he live?"

"There is only one person who knows that." They walked up to Aireth who was taking over for Tifa and asked if she seen them but she shook her head and suggested the roof lurker when Tifa came back.

"Aireth I got a question. Didn't Cloud like Kill Sepheroth…like three times?" Aireth Shrugged "Matter a fact didn't he-"

So up to the roofs they went. Looking on each roof when they seen a red figure in the distance.

"Hey Vincent. Just wandering have you seen Zack or Sepheroth anywhere today?" Leon asked.

"Or Just Riku" Sora threw in. Vincent looked at them like they were dumbass's and pointed to a café where Zack was sitting happily.

"He's been sitting like that for the past five hours." They turned around a bit creeped out and got off the roof and surrounded Zack.

"Oh hey buddies, what's up?"

"Oh you know nothing much really-"

"We're not here for small talk Cloud. Now Zack where is Sepheroth?"

"Leon if I knew that answer I wouldn't be sitting here waiting for him for the past 5 hours." They blinked at him.

"Well where does he live?" Cloud asked.

"You guys don't know?" He blinked at them "Aren't you guys like child hood friends? In any case Spike I'll gladly show you." He got up and led the way. They fought the little bit of heartless that was left on the way and ended up behind a café. They went to the back and went up the winding stairs and hit a door. Zack used his key and entered. "Sephy-kins!" He happily yelled out but there was no answer.

Surprisingly the place was neat but they thought it was because of Zack. He poked his head in the kitchen bathroom and room but didn't see him.

"He's not here. So it was more of a waist of our time." Leon spouted.

"No at least we found his house!" Cloud pointed out "but I thought it'd be bigger and scarier, not a little apartment in the back of a café."

"Huh? Oh yea this is his house but he has a hide out too." Everyone looked at him like he was retarded.

"Why didn't you bring us there in the first place? It would've made a lot more sense, for he kidnapped a person." Sora pointed out getting anxious. Zack shrugged and pushed them outta the house and locked up and went to show them the way when they spotted Sepheroth in the front of the café sipping tea.

"Sephy-kins! I found you!" Zack ran over.

"Zack, where have you been? I've been here for like 5 and a half hours waiting for you."

"Well, I was waiting for you at a different café. I thought you meant that one."

"Why would I mean a different café when I live over top of this one?" Sepheroth asked but didn't wait for an answer when he spotted Cloud. He put down his tea and ran at him and glomped him. For once Cloud kept his Balance.

"Where's Riku?" Cloud automatically asked.

"Riku? That's the other silver haired person right? How am I supposed to know?"

"You didn't kidnap him?" Sora asked and Sepheroth shook his head and finally let go of Cloud. He then turned to Zack.

"Shall we?" Zack nodded his head fast and happily then attached himself to Sepheroth by huggling his arm and they took off.

"Did he just leave with out paying the bill?" In the background they heard '_not again!' _they decided to run before they had to pay his bill and Sora to go his own way.

_**Later that night**_

The phone rang and Leon kicked cloud out of the bed to go get it. Cloud pouted a bit in his boxers but got it anyways. He chatted a bit then came back and nuzzled back in to bed against Leon.

"Who was it?"

"Sora. Apparently Riku was at home the whole time." Leon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to kill him." Cloud laughed a bit and kissed Leon nuzzling in more.


End file.
